Temari Goes To Emo Kamp
by ChristinaMichelle666
Summary: Temari goest to emo kamp with her friend Yumi. I misspelled it on purpose, so please don't slam me for spelling things wrong.


**Temari's Chatroom # 15: Temari Gose To Emo Kamp**

Silentangel has logged on

Mr.Sandman has logged on

Inoino97 has logged on

emokid has logged on

Pinky has logged on

ramen has logged on

Shadow has logged on

Shadow: Naruto, every time you change your name it gets more ridiculous.

ramen: Shut up Shikamaru!

Mr.Sandman: I'd whatch what you say and to who because Temari said I had to keep an eye on the smart kid while she's at emo kamp.

Inoino97: Why did she have to go anyways?

Silentangel: One of her friends; Yuri asked her to go with her to emo kamp...it's like a boot camp for prep kids who want to go emo.

Pinky: But Temari wasn't prep she was punk-rock...why did she go if she didn't have to?

emokid: I've been there once as a director because of my superior emo-ness, I was able to teach other people how to be as emo as me.

Inoino97: Oh yeah I almost forgot that emo kamp was where you and I met, then we came back to the leaf village and were put on ninja teams.

emokid: Well in fact all it is, is a really big boot camp to teach you how to be more emo...

wristslitter has logged on

emokid:...so anyone can go if they want to.

Shadow: Hey someone with the screen name wristslitter is on I wonder who it is.

wristslitter: I don't know Shikashake it might be Temari..XD

Shadow: Thank God your back Gaara kept tourchering me while you were gone.

wristslitter:...hahahahahahahaha it's me gaara I'm just on my sisters computer under her screen name.

Inoino97: How did you figure out her password?

wristslitter: It was easy to get right the first time her password is...

wristslitter has been disconnected

Mr.Sandman has been disconnected

Silentangel: Hey gaara are you alright?

At Temari's house

Temari: Kankuro! Gaara! What have I told you about getting on my computer?!?!?

Kankuro and Gaara: That we shouldn't?

Temari: Now sit there and shut up!

Temarimari13 has logged on

Shadow: Who are you?

Temarimari13: Did Gaara tell you that wristslitter was my new screen name?

emokid: yeah but we really didn't belive him because you wouldn't change your screen name without telling Shikamaru.

Temarimari13: But the girls and I are getting new screen names and you guys can change yours too.

Mr.Sandman: Thank You Temari!!!!!

Silentangel: What you don't like your name? starts to cry

Inoino97: You really did it this time Gaara.

Mr.Sandman: Hinata don't cry...I know that your crying because of the webcam.

Silentangel: Stop watching my webcam!!! Just because I have it on doesn't mean anything.

Mr.Sandman has logged off

emokid: I think that you scared him Hinata.

Pinky: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Hinata.

Silentangel: Well I have to go say sorry now but I'll be back with my new screen name.

Temarimari13: We'll all go have lunch because I think that everyone needs something to eat. Especaially you Hinata.

Silentangel: Say no more.

Silentangel has logged off

Inoino97: Well that was easy enough.

Pinky: I know. Well I'm outta here.

Pinky has logged off

ramen has logged off

Inoino97 has logged off

emokid has logged off

Shadow has logged off

Temarimari13: Well that was fast...Hey wait for me!!!!!

Everyone dispursed and went to different places to eat

Hinata and Gaara-Taco Bell

Ino and Sasuke-Burger King

Sakura and Naruto-Ramen Hut

Temari and Shikamaru-McDonalds

after we all ate

deathrabbit has logged on

bloodyshadow has logged on

bleedingbutterfly has logged on

killerraccon has logged on

bloodfox has logged on

ramenfox has logged on

deadkat has logged on

emokid has logged on

deathrabit: That's so typical of you Sasuke. You didn't change your name.

emokid: I thought that it was emo enough already.

deadkat: Well I think that it needs to be more emo.

emokid: Fine I'll be right back...

emokid has logged off

five minutes later

wristslitter has logged on

deadkat: Now I'm happy.

wristslitter: I'm glad that your happy.

deadkat: Well I think that you need a hug.

wristslitter: Nooooooooo not the hugs! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

bloodyshadow: Well that was akward.

deathrabit: Yeah I know well now that we all have our new screen names I think that I'll go get ready for a concert that Gaara's taking me to.

bleedingbutterfly: What concert?????

killerraccoon: Three Days Grace.

bleedingbutterfly: Oh have fun.

deathrabit: Okay thanks.

killerraccoon has logged off

deathrabit has logged off

bleedingbutterfly: Why didn't he take me too?

bloodyshadow: Yeah I don't see why Temari didn't invite me either. Maybe they're just trying to bond since they didn't really have a good childhood with each other.

bloodfox has logged off

ramenfox has logged off

deadkat has logged off

wristslitter has logged off

bloodyshadow has logged off

bleedingbutterfly has logged off

Written By: Temari Of The Wind


End file.
